


I Didn't Mean To Fall In Love Tonight

by AngelWithAStory



Series: The Hildray Series [9]
Category: X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 02:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4728749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lights were turned off but there were little tea lights on every table and she could see the candles lining the kitchen counter. Her radio was on, but turned down so it was background noise, playing some sappy song that Hilda had heard before but never listened to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Didn't Mean To Fall In Love Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerennialSage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerennialSage/gifts).



> this fic is literally called 'Revenge on Sage' in my google docs because I couldn't find a cute hildray song to send them.  
> I wrote this to a lot of Ed Sheeran songs if that sets the tone.

At that moment, there was nothing Hilda more than to take a long bath and do _nothing_  for the rest of the night. Maybe go on her console and own some obnoxious twelve year olds if she felt up to it. She’d already had to call X-Ray and tell him that she couldn’t make their date and that ‘ _we’ll go out for dinner tomorrow, I promise_ ’.

That day had gone from bad to horrific before lunch had even rolled around. Meetings had been moved around, but not everyone had been notified; a buyer had backed out at the last minute and her secretary had called in sick that morning so Hilda had been handling everything on her own.

Put shortly: everything had gone to shit. Fast. It had taken everything Hilda possessed to keep cool and collected and just make it through the day.

She turned the key in her lock and pushed the door open. Her keys made a familiar ‘ _clink_ ’ as they fell into the bowl beside the door.

At least Hilda was still alert enough to notice something was different about her apartment.

The lights were turned off but there were little tea lights on every table and she could see the candles lining the kitchen counter. Her radio was on, but turned down so it was background noise, playing some sappy song that Hilda had heard before but never listened to.

X-Ray was stood in the middle of her living room, looking almost sheepish. She wasn’t in his uniform, and she knew he was just _Ray_  now. He was Ray just for her.

Something in Hilda’s chest clenched when she realised he had done this. For _her_.

“What’s this?” Hilda asked, closing the front door behind her with a soft click.

“You said you couldn’t make our date.” Ray said simply. He walked over to her hand gently took her hand, holding it loosely in his. “So I brought the date to you.”

“You didn’t have to go through all this trouble.” Hilda said. Ray just shrugged nonchalantly.

“I had nothing to do anyway.” He said, playing it cool. Hilda couldn’t help her small smile at that.

Ray slowly lifted his arm, spinning her gently and pulling her close to his chest. Hilda let him, amused and touched at the gesture. His arms closed around her and he rocked from side to side, almost hypnotically.

He rested his chin on her shoulder, letting the song on the radio fill the air. It was as sappy and clichéd as the gesture, but at that point in time, it was the sweetest thing anyone had done for Hilda.

Ray spun Hilda out again so they were facing each other and pulled her close, looping one arm around her waist and linking their fingers on the other hand together. Hilda put her free arm around his shoulders, letting him rock them in a slow, lazy circle.

It didn’t really matter that Ray was an inch or so shorter than her, not when he was dipping her with a practiced ease, panting a soft kiss to her nose that made her laugh. She vaguely wondered how long he’d been planning this.

“So what did you have in mind for tonight?” Hilda asked, feeling some old feeling stir in her chest.

“I was thinking; pyjamas, take-out and movies. Nothing _too_  crazy.” Ray said, feeling that same feeling swell in his chest. They both knew what that feeling was, and that made it scary.

“That sounds perfect.” Hilda said, leaning closer to him. She let her hand slip out of his and looped it around his neck, resting her forearms on his shoulders.

“I try.” Ray said, shrugging. He would have been able to pull off ‘ _playing it cool_ ’, if his smile wasn’t a little bit smitten and if his face didn’t have that tinge of pink to it.

“You succeed.” Hilda said, pressing a small kiss to his cheek. She watched as the pink tinge on his face deepened and she couldn’t help smile a bit at that.

All in all; falling asleep to some old movie, Ray’s arms wrapped around her as they both dozed off on her sofa was a pretty good ending to a pretty bad day. Hilda caught herself imagining more nights like this as her eyelids began to feel heavier when her head rested on Ray’s chest. She knew she definitely wouldn’t mind when the simple movement of Ray stroking her loose hair lulled her straight to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> IF you also liked this and would like to read more of what I've done, I'm [ private-doughnut ](http://private-doughnut.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and you can find my fics under the 'FICS' tag :3


End file.
